[unreadable] The University of Michigan School of Public Health is seeking funding from the National Center for Research Resources to establish a multidisciplinary research facility on two floors of a planned laboratory tower and clinical setting in renovated space in the connected SPH-I building. The University of Michigan currently ranks as the top public university nationwide in Federal research expenditures and in the top ten of all universities. [unreadable] [unreadable] Correspondingly, the School of Public Health (SPH) has a total of $53.4 million in sponsored research with $27.1 million in Public Health Service support. Research in SPH directly addresses all of the goals and focus areas of Healthy People 2010. Seven of the 25 focus areas are specifically impacted by the proposed building project. The funds requested will be applied to the construction of laboratory and clinical facilities for the Departments of Epidemiology and Environmental Health Sciences. The building project will improve infrastructure for approximately $8.2 million of annual ongoing PHS research and foster new collaborative initiatives that bridge the established disciplinary boundaries. The building project will also impact training programs in clinical and molecular epidemiology and in the training of domestic and international students in environmental health sciences. It is anticipated that consolidation of support, animal and laboratory facilities will catalyze new research efforts that will further enhance the ability of the University of Michigan School of Public Health to make research contributions to the safeguarding of human health. [unreadable] [unreadable]